The Family Remains
by williewildcat
Summary: Follow up to Unredeemed Heart! Brooklyn and Dean are awaiting the arrival of their second child as they plan their wedding. But will John be there for the wedding and can Dean and his dad mend the rift between them?
1. Sore Spot

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn woke up to the sound of rain beating steadily against the windows. She subconsciously ran her hand over her stomach feeling the bump that had grown within the last two months. It had not been an easy pregnancy so far as eating and drinking was a struggle every day. Dean had turned into a total mother hen refusing to let her move. Tristan too wouldn't let her mom exert too much.

"Why won't you let me eat and drink?" She asked her stomach. Dean stirred and opened his eyes, listening to her as she spoke.

"I hope you're a boy….I always did want a little boy. But even if you're a girl your daddy and I will love you just the same."

She felt his hand slide over hers and rest comfortably against her stomach. Brooklyn turned her head and saw the bright green eyes look back with love and affection lacing them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Brooklyn groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I wish I could eat something that actually had flavor to it."

"I know baby but Doctor Teague said if you don't keep even those down you're going to the ER for fluids."

"Ugh, don't remind me," she stacked her hand over his. "We already went down that road three times already."

Brooklyn hated going to the ER as it still triggered memories of when she was attacked by Joshua Reston. That had been almost a year ago and she was amazed at how her body and soul had recovered so well. Dean and Tristan had been her biggest cheerleaders ensuring she didn't slip into the deep abyss of depression.

"You think you can manage some oatmeal this morning?" Dean gently asked. Brooklyn felt her stomach churn at the mere mention of the food and groaned in pain.

"No…." she flung back the blankets and raced to the bathroom. Seconds later the familiar and regularly occurring sounds of her getting ill came through from the other side. Dean got up out of bed and padded across the room to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and knelt down behind her. He collected her hair in one hand and ran his other up and down her back. Brooklyn continued to feel her stomach retch and force up everything it held, even when bile was the only thing to remain.

"I'm sorry," Dean apologized. Brooklyn waved a hand dismissing his words.

"Don't apologize," she choked out. "It did sound good until my stomach thought otherwise."

"Well how about some nice ginger tea?"

"Okay," she responded weakly then flushed the toilet. Dean fetched a cool cloth and tenderly wiped her mouth and face. He was used to this as it had become a daily occurrence. There were a few times she had been bedridden and once almost went to the hospital overnight.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Tristan called out from the doorway. She peered into the room and spotted the light coming from beneath the bathroom door. Tristan trotted across the room and knocked on the door.

"Mommy are you alright?" She knocked on the door.

"We'll be out in a minute Tristan," Dean told his daughter. "Mommy just got sick again that's all."

"Okay," she sighed and with Hawkeye in tow headed to the living room. The little girl wondered if her mom was ever that sick when she was pregnant with her.

* * *

Dean helped Brooklyn to her feet and towards the living room where Tristan was watching the Smurfs on Cartoon Network. She looked over to see her parents heading to the kitchen and hopped off the couch.

Brooklyn leaned against the table while Dean prepared some tea for her. It was the only thing that quelled the beast that was her stomach. Tristan stood by the chair and leaned against Brooklyn.

"Mommy you don't feel good?" Brooklyn looked down and smiled weakly at her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling to great this morning sweetie. But I was like this when I was expecting you," she kissed the top of her forehead.

"I made you sick?"

"Well it's more than that. When a woman has a baby, her body acts different and getting sick is part of those changes. But after about three months it goes away and then I'll be eating like crazy," she reassured Tristan.

"Oh," the little girl said then added, "I want a brother."

"Oh really?" Dean asked as he handed the mug to Brooklyn.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "Jimmy needs a brother."

Brooklyn and Dean traded looks. "Why do you say that sweetie?" Dean asked.

"He gets lonely and sad….He wants a brother," Tristan said in a matter of fact tone.

"I see," Dean said quietly. "But what about you? Do you want a brother or sister?"

"Brother," she beamed. "Girls are too prissy."

Brooklyn and Dean both laughed at her declaration. Tristan wasn't exactly the ideal image of a girl as she climbed trees and got dirty with the guys. She and Jimmy, along with Jake and Ash, would get down and dirty at the park and not care if their parents had to clean the dirt and grass stains afterwards.

"That's my girl," Dean ruffled her hair. Tristan scrunched her nose reminding him of Brooklyn. Brooklyn sat sipping her tea and felt her stomach finally settle down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"When are you getting married?" Tristan asked as Dean set the bowl of Fruit Loops down.

"We haven't set a date yet, sweetie," Dean turned to make some dry toast for Brooklyn. "We may wait until after the baby's born."

"I want a big cake," she said between bites of cereal. "When I get married I want a big cake with lots of frosting."

Dean chuckled and set the plate on the table. Brooklyn picked up a slice and carefully nibbled on the dry crunchy morsel. She wished she could enjoy what Tristan was having but her stomach would only revolt and send her back into the embrace of misery. But she wasn't going to complain either about her choice of breakfast since it was staying down this time. Dean watched her take her time and delicately work on the oatmeal before her, waiting several moments between each bite. She only had another month to go then the eating could commence.

**Next update soon.....**


	2. He Shut Me Out

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

"Dean are you going to invite your dad?" Brooklyn asked out of the blue one day. Dean stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at Brooklyn.

"I dunno," he answered quickly and turned around hiding his face from her. Brooklyn sighed and came up behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned Dean back around. His eyes were troubled and cloudy which sent a red flag off in her mind.

"Dean…." Brooklyn gripped his shoulder. "Must you continue to circumvent the issue? How much longer will you keep away from him? He's your dad."

"Brook….It's not that easy….."

"What's not easy? The fact you won't pick up the phone and call or facing your fears?"

Brooklyn was standing with her hands on planted tightly on her hips with an equally tight expression to match. Dean knew she wasn't going to back down from this but it wasn't her fight. When John said he was as good as dead to him, Dean stayed away refusing to speak to his dad for over 6 years.

Tristan entered the room stopped mid walk finding her parents staring hard at one another.

"Are you two fighting?" She asked with a worried look on her little face. Dean turned around and smiled down at his daughter.

"No sweetie we're not. Your mom and I are just having a discussion."

Tristan tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. Brooklyn knew that look and couldn't but help to let a tiny smile creep up on her lips. Dean was still learning much about his daughter and this was another learning experience.

"Tristan Danneel," Dean stood against her. "All we are having is a discussion- end of story."

The little red head pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes even more. "Tristan," Brooklyn finally intervened. Tristan looked up at her mother who was standing over Dean. The girl knew she was outnumbered but didn't give up.

"It sounds like you two were fighting," she asserted again. "Is this about Grandpa John? Is he coming to the wedding? I haven't seen him in a long time."

Dean shot Brooklyn a look but her eyes fired back a look warning him not to say a thing.

"We don't know yet baby," Brooklyn answered.

"I hope he does…." Tristan said wistfully.

* * *

"Brook we need to talk," Dean huffed. Brooklyn calmly put up the dishes and turned around to face her fiancé.

"Dean, after you left, John supported me. He would buy diapers and drive me to appointments when Dad or Mom couldn't. He even helped build the nursery with Dad and Sam. You know what? He tried to contact you but he got the same results I did. Did it ever occur to you to pick up the phone once?"

"No Brook, out of the question. He was the one who shut me out," Dean shook his head and made an erasing motion with his hands.

"Well it takes a bigger man to own up to his mistakes. Damn it Dean he's family! Tristan loves him and is it really worth denying her all the family she can have?"

Dean gripped the counter edge until his fingers turned white.

* * *

_Six Years Earlier….._

John sat there as Brooklyn cried over the phone to him. Dean had dumped her leaving her out in the cold and to make matters worse she was pregnant with his child. John was going to be a grandfather.

"Brook I'm going to head over there right now okay?" Brooklyn sniffled and hung up while Caleb sat beside her. After learning she was pregnant Brooklyn had broken down in her brother's arms and sobbed for hours until their parents got home. Deacon was deeply upset at this as Dean had refused to return her calls and letters. Susan was as equally upset by this but also looked forward to the arrival of her first granddaughter. They had spent several hours trying to calm Brooklyn down knowing the stress wasn't good for her or the growing child inside.

"If Dean Winchester comes around anytime soon I'm gonna rip his….." Susan started to say but Caleb cut his mom off.

"Mom, Brook doesn't need to hear that. She's upset as it is now. Dean was the love of her life and the way he dumped her shattered her heart."

"You're right I'm sorry Caleb," Susan shook her head. "It's just my baby is up there hurt scared and pregnant."

"We're all worried about her," Deacon intervened. "John's gonna be here soon with Sam and he wants to be an active part in this."

Caleb nodded as did Susan. The knock on the door announced John and Sam's arrival and Susan hurried to answer the door.

John noticed she was flustered and her face was flush. His face furrowed into a frown as he and Sam stepped in.

"Susan are you okay?" She shook her head.

"No not really John," she sighed. "Dean hasn't returned any calls or letters from any of us. Have you had any luck?"

He sadly shook his head remembering the angry call he placed to Dean. He had accused his oldest son of being a deadbeat and leaving a woman down when she needed him the most. He thought Dean knew about Brooklyn's pregnancy and didn't mention it and instead had berated him in the nasty voicemail.

_"If you don't come home don't even think about it in the future! You're nothing more than a deadbeat son of a bitch!"_

The words had echoed loud and clear in John's ears though he had called back and took every hurtful word back regretting ever saying that. Dean never called or wrote.

"John, come in the kitchen both you and Sam," Deacon hollered out. John ushered Sam in front of him and they took a seat at the kitchen table. He noticed the deep worry lines etched around the eyes of the police chief.

"What can I do to help Deacon?" Deacon looked up and and slid the paper across the table.

"This is a list of things I've been working on for the last few minutes. Anything you and Sam can do to help is welcome no matter how small it is."

John cracked a smile and nodded his head. "Deacon we'll do whatever we can to make sure our first grandchild has everything he or she will need."

Sam asked to use the bathroom and sneaked upstairs to Brooklyn's room. He had caught her and Dean having sex there once when he was looking for them but knew this time he wouldn't be privy to that mental image again. The younger Winchester rapped lightly on the door and pushed it open. The low groaning creak betrayed his presence in the hallway but he didn't care.

"Brook it's me Sam," he entered. "Can I come in?"

Brooklyn looked up from the bed and weakly waved him in. Sam left the door opened ajar and took the seat beside the bed. He brushed back the few loose strands of hair from her face and saw the bloodshot whites of her eyes. She had been sobbing for hours and finally ran out of tears for shed for the time.

"My dad's here," Sam hoped it would pull her out of the funk she was in. Brooklyn just sighed and stared at the wall.

"Doesn't matter Sammy," her voice cracked with emotion. "He's not coming back."

"Brook please don't be sad. It's not healthy for the baby," Sam reached over and took her hand. "I'm still here; my dad and your parents are here. And Caleb and Jo are here too."

Sam felt his own tears begin to pool in his eyes. His brother was a total dick for leaving Brooklyn and now she was pregnant and he wouldn't even return her calls! He had heard his dad on the phone when he said those angry words. But Sam knew John didn't mean any of it and he was just upset with his brother for leaving Brooklyn. But his dad didn't know that Dean was ignorant of the fact she was pregnant but John didn't know it until after Sam told him. John had felt even worse after that fearing his son would never come home.

"Brook just please come downstairs," Sam pleaded with her. "We don't want you alone."

Brooklyn blinked her eyes and felt the nausea slam her body and immediately rushed to the bathroom. Sam walked in and held her hair back as Brooklyn got violently ill.

"Why won't he come home?!" Her anguished words echoed in the room.

**Sorry bout the slow update.......**


	3. Stubborn Stubborn Man

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn blinked and shook her head as Tristan looked up with wide apprehensive eyes.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine baby," she ran her hand through Tristan's hair. "I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?" There was the curiosity streak again. Brooklyn knew she couldn't lie about it so she sighed and bit the bullet.

"I just want your grandpa and daddy to get along," she admitted. "But your daddy is just being stubborn."

"Why?" Tristan tilted her head and clutched Hawkeye precariously.

"Honey if I knew I would tell you but you daddy was always stubborn even when he was younger. But then again your Grandpa John is like that too sometimes. One time he and your daddy got into an argument about a history project and…."

"He didn't want to go to the library after school and instead wanted to see your mom," Dean finished. "So we stood off until I finally gave in."

"But he ended up seeing me anyways," she added. "Your mom ended up helping him get that A on the battle of Vicksburg."

"Daddy you cheated?" Tristan appeared shocked.

"No baby he didn't….He just got extra help."

Tristan looked at Dean then ran off as Jimmy came thundering through the door. Dean breathed a sigh of relief at the welcomed interruption. Brooklyn was looking hard at him when he finally twisted back around.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do I need to say it?" She pushed the phone across the table. Dean stared down at the cordless receiver like he had never seen one before.

"Brook…." He tensed up in his chair.

"Dean please…." She beseeched her fiancé but he shook his head.

"No Brook," he shook his head. "I just can't. Not now."

"Baby please…" she begged him.

"I'll think about," he huffed. Brooklyn knew that was as good as she was going to get with him. Damn the man could be stubborn!

* * *

_Eight years earlier….._

"Dean Jonathan Winchester you are the most stubborn human on the planet Earth!"

Dean stared blankly at Brooklyn as she stood with arms crossed over her chest. It was a Friday night and they were parked in the Impala out by the river. Dinner was great and the movie was okay but the moment they waited for was after the movie. But instead of curled up in the back snuggling with one another, Dean was being stubborn and wanted to do something else with her but she wasn't game.

"Oh come on Brook….." He pleaded with her.

"Dean just because we finally had sex doesn't mean we have to do it every single chance we get."

"Brook come on…." He leaned over and started kissing her neck and ear but she fought the temptation to give in.

"Dean," she playfully pushed him away and started to climb over the front but Dean wasn't giving up so easily. He grabbed her waist and pulled back until Brooklyn was planted in his lap. She raised an eyebrow as the telltale bulge pressed against her.

"You aren't giving up are you?" Dean smiled and shook his head.

"Well I'm not either," she reaffirmed. Dean knew how to get her to relent and slowly undid her shirt and slid a hand inside. The touch of soft skin against icy fingers made her gasp but soon she relaxed beneath him. She couldn't resist him no matter how hard she tried. The teen turned around and met his lips halfway in a searing needy kiss and felt herself melting into him. Dean slipped his hand away and undid the button and zipper of her jeans tempting fate and slid a hand inside. He groaned against her as the tight constricting denim loosened and partially freed his raging erection.

Brooklyn shifted forward and yanked down the worn jeans and faded boxers as Dean struggled with hers but let out a grunt of success as resistance gave way to relent and felt the heavy material slide down her hips and thighs until they were gathered at her ankles. She toed off the boots and kicked the denim off as Dean sat up in the seat. Brooklyn saw his solid cock curling up to his shirt forming beads of pre come along the head. Her eyes reflected the silver light of the moon before she leaned in and took his lips in hers. Dean felt her hands steady on his hips as she straddled him and eased his weeping erection inside.

"Brook what about…." She silenced him with her mouth then gently pulled back.

"I'm on the Pill," she whispered and rocked her hips against him. Dean grinned and thrusted upward. The tight constricting heat was overwhelming as his head tilted back and Brooklyn heard mewls of content escape his lips. The head of his cock rammed against the tiny bundle of nerves causing her to see spots float in her vision before it exploded into a bright flash.

"Oh god….Dean…." she panted hard and felt tears rolling down her face. He leaned up kissing them away then took her mouth in his. She looked so beautiful right then and there while riding his cock hard.

"Brook….." He groaned in her chest.

Dean gasped and tightly gripped her hips keeping her pinned against his body as he felt the rush of his release fill her waiting body. They had always used protection but this….this was just pure ecstasy for them both. Brooklyn felt the thick ropes continue filling her waiting body marking her as his and only his.

* * *

_Present…_

Brooklyn knew she in for a battle and decided to dig in her heels for the long haul. Sighing she resolved to cleaning up the table and counter then opted to take a nap while Tristan was out in the back with Jimmy. Dean had left for work still fuming no doubt over her suggestion to call his dad but Brooklyn didn't care. Tristan needed all the family she could get and Dean's stubbornness wasn't going to stand in the way. She had to be a bit more tactful in how to get father and son back on speaking terms. Again.

"Are you parents fighting?" Jimmy swinging while Tristan had stopped and sat on hers.

"Mommy wants Grandpa John to be here but Daddy doesn't," she jumped off and sat down on the steps. Jimmy instantly stopped and skipped over to his best friend's side.

"I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just want them not fighting," she huffed.

"Maybe you should talk to your Daddy," Jimmy suggested.

"Okay," she nodded and swallowed back the lump in her little throat. Dean couldn't say no to her, not with one look at those full sad green eyes. If it was one thing Jimmy had taught Tristan was how to get a parent to sway in their favors. His mom could never back away from his puppy dog eyes of doom as she called them so he taught her how to pull it on Brooklyn and now Dean.

"Come on let's get some cookies and milk – Mommy's sleeping," the tiny wicked grin crept up on her lips and Jimmy nodded eagerly as they quietly slipped back in the house.

* * *

Sam rubbed his eyes and groaned at the files sprawled out on his desk. But the paper work wasn't what he was grumbling about. His brother was once again being as stubborn as a jackass in the Dad department. He kept constant contact with John despite their dad being halfway across the country now. John had been enraged after learning what happened to Brooklyn but was overseas on business when the attack happened. That was the government for ya, Sam thought to himself bitterly. But their dad sent money and called home regularly to hear his little grandbaby's voice. It moved Sam and Jess that John tried everything to be an active part in Tristan's life and wished Dean would just swallow his damn pride.

"I don't know how Brook keeps so composed and not drop kick his ass," Jess commented as she stood in the door. Sam laughed and slid the folders aside.

"Years of patience and raising a child," he answered in stride. "I think she sees him as an overgrown kid sometimes."

"Well she isn't the only one," Jess sighed. "Anyways I spoke to a friend of mine that does catering and cakes and he's willing to do the wedding for a decent price."

"Wow that's great Jess! Brook and Dean will be thrilled! I know with the baby on the way they haven't been able to do much planning."

"You know me," she grinned, "I'm always willing to help and besides she asked me to be a bridesmaid. So Jo and I are gonna head over to Brook's later and help her pick out the food."

Sam didn't know what he would do without his Jess.

**As the saying goes you can lead a jackass to water but you can't make him drink**


	4. Another Trip To The ER

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean arrived home from work and noticed Brooklyn or Tristan was around.

"Brook you here? Tristan you here?" He set his bag down and spied the note on the fridge.

_Dean,_

_I got Tristan for the day._

_Jo_

Dean felt relieved that his baby girl was over at Jo's house. Probably causing mischief with Jimmy no doubt. Turning his attention back to finding Brooklyn, his ears caught the gagging sound coming from the hallway bathroom.

"Damn it not again," he sighed and followed the sounds of Brooklyn getting violently ill in the tiny bathroom.

Brooklyn didn't hear Dean as her head was halfway in the bowl. Wave after painful wave slammed her body until she couldn't bring anything else up. Her stomach was even out of bile which was not a good sign. Dean dropped to his knees and pulled her hair aside as she groaned in agony.

"Dean…." She coughed and spat.

"Shhhh, don't speak," he shushed her while gently running a hand up and down her back. Dean was afraid the vomiting and nausea wasn't going to improve and today confirmed his fears. He knew he would need to call Deacon and Susan so they could get Tristan from Jo's while he took Brooklyn to the doctor. Dean kept by her side until Brooklyn felt the shredding and tearing cease and the pain slowly ease up. She lifted her head and swore it was a dead weight attached to her neck. Dean flushed the toilet and closed the lid so she could rest on the edge while he fetched a warm wet cloth.

"Brook I'm taking you back to the doctor and that's final," Dean's tone left little to no room for her to argue but she was also drained from the latest round which left enough energy to weakly nod in agreement.

* * *

_Six years earlier…._

Susan stayed with Brooklyn while Deacon had to work. Caleb was at school leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Here sweetie," she handed her daughter a mug of ginger root tea. Brooklyn sat up and took the steaming offering in her hands.

"Thanks Mom," she took a few small sips before setting it down.

"How are you feeling Brook?" Brooklyn shook her head and looked over at her mom. Susan could see her daughter was still hurting over Dean leaving. The bright grey was dull and listless as she looked hard into her daughter's eyes. It pained the older woman to see her in this state of depression.

"Sweetie I know you're still hurting over Dean but please you have to be strong for your baby."

"Mom it's so hard…." She choked back tears. "He hasn't returned a single call or letter. Even John can't get a hold of him and he tried to apologize for what he said. He feels terrible for all the nasty things."

"I know sweetie," Susan scooted next to Brooklyn and collected her daughter in her comforting embrace. "John was just upset that Dean would do that."

"I just want him back Mom. He needs to be here," Brooklyn wept into her mom's shirt.

Susan was unsure of what to tell her daughter. Perhaps it was a good thing Dean wasn't here given how he left Brooklyn alone and pregnant. She wanted to hunt him down and rip the son of a bitch apart from limb to limb but Caleb's voice of reason had stepped in preventing her from doing so. Besides Deacon would have first crack at him anyways. So instead she channeled her energy into something positive and tried to steer Brooklyn away from her depression and to preparing for the arrival of her child.

* * *

_Present…_

Dean hurried around the other side and helped Brooklyn from the Impala. She didn't fight or resist when he pulled up the wheelchair and eased her shaky body in it. Honestly, Brooklyn didn't think she would've had the strength to walk on her own two feet so the ride in was a much needed relief.

The triage nurse looked up to see him wheeling the ashen skin woman in the wheelchair and hurried around to greet them.

"Hi I'm Dean Winchester. I called ahead for Brooklyn Ravenwood," the nurse went back to check the records. Her finger ran down the log and landed on the message from Dean.

"Ah yes for the violent episodes of vomiting and nausea associated with pregnancy. Bring her in to room one," Dean followed the nurse down the vast corridor and made a sharp right to the first room. The nurse had already pulled out a gown and drape for her to change in and didn't need to say anything further.

Once the nurse closed the door Brooklyn stood and sat on the table as Dean undressed then redressed her in the flimsy gown. It was always so damn drafty in the back leaving her backside open for all to see. But then again she had been through this when pregnant with Tristan.

Brooklyn rested on the hard cushions of the table and spotted Dean sitting down beside her. With a gentle smile he took her hand within his two and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered through the pain. Dean smiled wider and ran a calloused hand up and down her arm hoping the soothing movement would ease her nerves and quell the nausea.

"I just wish it would end," Brooklyn pressed her hand to her forehead partially covering her eyes and nose. Dean wished he could wave a hand and stop her pain but sadly that wasn't in the cards.

A light rapping made them look up as Doctor Teague stepped in. She took a quick glance over the notes the nurse jotted down before greeting her suffering patient.

"Brooklyn you look terrible," the doctor set the folder down and immediately went into caretaker mode. Brooklyn carefully breathed as not to aggravate an already unsettled stomach. Dean's eyes followed the physician as she started taking blood pressure and giving Brooklyn an initial exam.

"How long has this been going on?" She quizzed her patient.

"Just about every day," Dean responded. "We've tried everything from ginger root tea to dry bland foods but she can't seem to keep anything down Doctor Teague."

"I was afraid you might say something like that Dean," she sighed and reviewed the past incidents since she was diagnosed as being pregnant. Brooklyn watched her face tense then turn grim before looking back up at them.

"I'm afraid we may be looking at Hyperemesis gravidarum which is severe morning sickness in simple terms. Brooklyn I want to weight you and see if you've lost any significant amount of weight."

Dean helped her step on the scale and stay still until the number came up. Doctor Teague's face darkened slightly as she noted the number. Brooklyn felt the next round coming up and broke from Dean's grip and made within seconds before her stomach heaved up once again.

"Dean," Dean looked over at the doctor, "Brooklyn's lost about 10 percent of her weight since she became pregnant. We need to get her on fluids and treatment for the vomiting and nausea. I want to keep her overnight then depending on how she feels let her go home."

Dean nodded and helped Brooklyn through bout of vomiting until she sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry bout that," she groaned. Doctor Teague gave her a wet towel to wipe her mouth and hand then a dry one.

"Brooklyn I want to keep you overnight for one night alright?" Brooklyn groaned and looked to Dean for help. He shook his head.

"No baby you need to stay. Tristan will be okay with your mom and dad," Brooklyn didn't buy his reassurances and shook her head.

"No…..No more….hospitals," she spat out.

"I'll get the nurse to come in and have you fill out the necessary paperwork," Dean nodded and helped Brooklyn into the wheelchair and pushed her towards the first observation room.

* * *

Tristan was playing with Jimmy when Susan pulled up. The little girl spotted her grandma and ran straight into her waiting arms.

"Grandma!" Jimmy bounced towards them getting a warm greeting from the older woman.

"Well hello to you too Jimmy," she ruffled his hair.

"Where's Daddy?" Tristan frowned.

"Well kiddo your mommy got really sick and she's at the hospital."

"Is she gonna be alright?!" Tristan went into a small panic but Susan quelled her agitated granddaughter.

"Of course she will," Susan saw the worry ease up in her bright green eyes. "Now come on and let's go visit her," she took Tristan's hand and led her to the car. Jimmy stood there watching Tristan get in and look over at him. Susan saw the distraught look on the little guy's face and waved at him.

"Come on Jimmy," Jimmy said bye to his mom who told him she would be by later to get him. Jo watched as her little guy hopped in the back and rode off towards the hospital. She would wait a little bit before heading over with the brochures and books. With Brook being ill she probably wasn't going to be in the planning mood. But then again maybe this would get her mind of things even for a few hours.

**Sorry bout the sloooooow update.....**


	5. Signs of Progress

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn groaned and winced hard in pain as the nausea swept through her body. The medicine running through her veins had taken the edge off of the worst of it but she still cringed at the sight of food. Susan and Deacon had visited her earlier in the day before each had to work. They could see their daughter was fighting to be brave and kept a strong front but her eyes betrayed the pain that coursed within.

One day had turned into two days and now she was spending her fourth day in the Hotel California. The drab walls and floors added to her misery as nothing good was on TV. She tried reading the books Dean brought over but her mind refused to focus on the words. So Brooklyn just laid there bored and in pain. Why couldn't she just keep something, anything down?

* * *

Dean finished up the last turn on the oil filter before he was content it wouldn't move. The day dragged for him as his mind kept drifting to Brooklyn. When he had visited her in the morning she was sound asleep. Doctor Teague had updated him about her status.

_"She hasn't vomited since coming in but we're going slow with the fluids and foods. First we'll try soft foods for the first two days and observe how she handles it. I know this is tough Dean but Brooklyn's strong."_

He briefly shook his head before putting the new air filter in and closing everything up. Bobby had noticed Dean's behavior and realized he was distraught with Brooklyn's predicament. He had said several times if Dean needed time off he was more than welcome to give him the time off but Dean would shake his head and return to work. The older man remembered when his wife was pregnant and she was pretty miserable for the first few months but never had to be confined to a hospital bed.

"Dean," Bobby called out. Dean closed the hood and wiped the grease from his hands before heading up towards Bobby's office. He sighed wondering what it was Bobby wanted to talk to him about. Hopefully it wasn't about any more time off.

Bobby looked up from his desk as Dean stepped in.

"Close the door," Dean closed it behind him and took a seat across from Bobby. He studied the older man's features for any hint of concern or something scarier but to his silent relief none of those features surfaced.

"Dean I know you're worried about Brooklyn being in the hospital and all," Bobby started to say.

"But I'm still working and haven't had any problems," Dean started to say but Bobby held up a hand.

"I wasn't going to talk to you about your performance Dean. In fact, it's the opposite. I wanted to let you know I'm raising your wage. You've been working really hard and I know you're worried about Brooklyn. Maybe this will ease a bit of that anxiety off your mind."

Dean was dumbfounded and at a loss for words. His mouth dropped open as he stared dumbly at the man. Bobby just smiled and passed the document across the desk for Dean to read and sign.

"This is all of the tax information and forms I need you to read and sign so I can make this official," Bobby placed a pen on the papers watching as Dean scanned the information and signing with a shaky hand. Dean sat there unable to completely comprehend what was going on. It was all happening so fast that he swore his head would start spinning at any second.

"Bobby I don't know what to say…."

"How about thanks," he winked at the younger man.

Dean nodded his head absently, "Right….Thanks Bobby! Thanks a lot! You have no idea what this will do for us."

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea of how this will help you. Now finish up then get outta here. You need to see her."

* * *

Brooklyn watched as the tray was placed on the side table and swung over in front of her. She felt the knots tightening in her stomach as the nurse peeled back the wrapping and letting the smell of macaroni and cheese along with peas and applesauce run through the air.

"Okay Brooklyn," the nurse said in her no nonsense tone, "Doctor Teague wants you to eat something to see if the meds are helping."

Brooklyn groaned and tried pushing it away but the nurse pushed it right back. "No, you need to eat."

She started to argue with the Amazon but Dean turned the corner and crossed through the door at that moment. He noticed Brooklyn refusing to eat and quickly intervened.

"I'll get her to eat," he assured the nurse who nodded curtly and left to finish her rounds. Brooklyn knew Dean wouldn't screw around but she wasn't going to give in so easily either. Her sharp eyes were narrow and trained on his hands as he grabbed the fork and took a hand. Dean curled her fingers around the flatware and stood back with his hands on his hips.

"Come on you need to eat," his tone was firm but soft with hints of tenderness around edges.

"Dean I can't," Brooklyn bemoaned. "My stomach is just ripping apart inside."

Dean sighed and sat on the edge of the bed but didn't move the tray away from her. Brooklyn needed to eat something and even if he had to strap her hands and feet to do it he would. But Brooklyn shook her head and dropped the fork back on the tray.

"Baby please…..Don't make me call the nurse back in."

Their standoff was interrupted by the light rapping on the door. Jo stood in the doorway with Tristan and Jimmy in tow. Dean saw an opportunity.

"Jo, would you help me? Brook's refusing to eat."

Tristan broke free from Jo's hand and raced around to the other side of the bed. The spunky little girl climbed up and on the hard mattress and flopped down beside her mom. She took Brooklyn's face in her tiny warm hands and pressed her forehead against Brooklyn's.

"Mommy you need to eat…..Please???" She pleaded with Brooklyn. The tiny emeralds looked hard into her slate eyes silently begging for Brooklyn to eat.

"Do it for Daddy and me please????"

Jo put Jimmy on the bed beside Tristan and took up Dean and Tristan's side in the battle.

"Brook you know you need to eat. Here," she picked up the fork and pushed it back in her friend's hand. Brooklyn looked over at the four anxious faces and felt her defenses breaking down one stone at a time. The hard defiant eyes softened at the sight of Tristan. Her bottom lip jutted out while her eyes widened until they were almost popping out. Dean looked at his fiancé before leaning over and kissing her forehead and whispering in her ear, "Please Brook just try."

Brooklyn finally relented and stabbed a few pieces of macaroni. The scent wasn't bad and reminded her of when her mom would make macaroni and cheese. She took a bite and slowly chewed and noticed it tasted pretty good, for hospital food. Brooklyn carefully swallowed the food and anticipated her stomach to revolt at the instant food hit. The seconds were tense and the adults held their breaths while the kids watched. Brooklyn didn't feel her stomach churn and grumble as it had in weeks past and dared to take another bite. Tristan patted Brooklyn's free hand and encouraged her mom on.

"Come on Mommy you can do it."

Brooklyn flashed a brief smile towards the little one. Tristan's presence was having a soothing effect on her as Brooklyn continued eating. Dean watched as she finished the largest part of the meal and sat back for a few moments. There was no rush to finish as this was the first real food she had in several weeks.

"So Brook did you look over those brochures?" Brooklyn nodded and took a sip of water.

"Yeah and I think that it's a great idea! You and Jess didn't have to do this for me you know."

Jo shrugged and ruffled Jimmy's hair getting a tiny giggle from her son. "Hey it wasn't a problem and besides we had help," Jimmy sat up and beamed at his role in things. Leave it to a child to have the honest and open opinions. Dean couldn't but help to feel grateful for the work Jo and Jess did to help them with the wedding. With Brooklyn hospitalized they had put the planning on hold until she could get out.

"And believe me when we say we appreciate all the help," Brooklyn squeezed Jimmy's hand and turned her attention to the small pile of steaming peas on the tray. Peas were a favorite of hers and wondered if this meal was put together with that in mind. Little did she know that Dean was working with Doctor Teague and picking foods from the daily meals she would eat or try to eat. His plan was slowly coming together as Brooklyn ate the peas with no difficulty. She would wait a few minutes more before eating the cinnamon laced applesauce. Tristan and Jimmy were eyeing it too but Jo and Dean flashed warning looks at each.

* * *

A few hours later Brooklyn was sleeping once again as Dean and Jo headed back with the kids.

"Is Mommy coming home soon?" Tristan asked.

"Soon baby, real soon," Dean answered unsure of when soon would really be. What she asked next caught Dean off guard.

"Why won't you call Grandpa John?"

**Sorry bout the late delay as I was in a bit of a rut with the story but all is well now :)**


	6. Stubborn Like Her Father

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean cringed at his daughter's blatant question. Tristan looked hard at her father with eyes that were the exact copy of his only she made them wide and pleading which went straight to his heart.

"Daddy please call Grandpa John?" Tristan tugged on his shirt refusing to release her iron grip on him until he caved in. But Dean wasn't about to bend to his daughter's will.

"Tristan…" he sighed and picked her up, "This is something that I just can't do. Your grandpa and I….Well we had a fight when I was away from your mom."

"Why?" She asked and tilted her head to one side. This was going to be harder than Dean thought. "Why don't you say you're sorry?"

"Tristan it's not that simple," Dean started off. "You see sometimes some things can't be fixed with saying sorry."

"But…." Her bottom lip quivered. Dean knew she was trying to work him over once again but held his ground.

"Tristan I'm not calling him," he chose his words a bit harsher than he wanted but it made his message loud and clear. Dean watched his daughter cross her arms and glare at him. She huffed in anger at her father but Dean wouldn't budge. In retaliation, Tristan wrestled free from his arms and huffed back into Brooklyn's hospital room.

Tristan climbed back on the bed next to Jimmy who was immediately wrapping his arms around her. Jo noticed the darkened features on her face and wondered what was going on.

"Tristan what's wrong sweetie?"

"Daddy won't call Grandpa John," she sniffled. "It's not fair!"

Jo closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Why the Hell wouldn't Dean just pick up the damn phone? His dad would love to see him but then again John wasn't exactly picking up the phone either and making the effort to call. They were definitely related. Jo gathered her composure then turned to face Tristan.

"Tristan, your daddy and grandpa can be well really stubborn," she started. "Sometimes both think they were right when in reality both were wrong in some way."

"But why?" Tristan tiled her head. It was difficult explaining to a six year old about how adults could act like three year olds.

"Well….." Jo began but stopped short when Dean reappeared in the room. Tristan wasn't deterred by her father's stubbornness and continued to pester Jo.

"But why?" She asked again but Dean caught on to what she was talking about.

"Tristan," he shot her a warning look. "Tristan this discussion is over."

Jimmy watched his friend tense and pout before turning her back on Dean. He mimicked her actions and turned his back on Dean as well. The older man looked over at Jo who shook her head at him. This was one battle he was going to have to fight on his own.

* * *

Several hours later Dean was pushing the front door open and ushered Tristan inside. Brooklyn was due to be discharged tomorrow and decided to lay down a few rules with his daughter before they went to pick Brooklyn up. Dean sat Tristan in a chair while he sat down across from her. She crossed her arms and pursed her tiny lips together until they were pouting.

"Tristan, I'm not going to call him. This little temper tantrum of yours needs to stop right now. Mommy doesn't need to be upset about this."

"But Mommy wants you to call," Tristan tried another approach. She hoped that by bringing up Brooklyn's wishes that maybe Dean would change his mind.

"Sweetie I know Mommy wants me to call but…." Dean looked up at the sound of the front door opening as Deacon stepped in. The police chief paused midway through the door as he noticed the tense expressions on Dean and Tristan's faces.

"I can come back," Deacon pointed at the door and began to turn around.

"No Deacon it's alright. Maybe you can help," Dean waved the chief in. Deacon took his hat off and placed it on the stand before entering the kitchen and sitting across from father and daughter. The older man picked up on the tension between the two and was hesitant to ask anything.

"Daddy won't call Grandpa John," Tristan blurted out. Deacon shot a puzzled look at Dean and waited for an explanation.

"Dean what's going on?" The law enforcement persona took over and Deacon looked hard at his future son in law.

"Tristan wants me to call my dad but I'm trying to explain that things aren't that simple. Deacon, maybe you can get her to understand."

The police chief sighed and leaned back against the chair, unsure of how to explain the situation with her dad and grandfather. Honestly he wished both would just swallow their damned overinflated prides and make amends especially for Tristan. Deacon liked John and Mary but he held the same damn stubborn streak Dean was displaying at that moment. They were definitely related.

Deacon sat down and looked at his granddaughter. Tristan's eyes flooded with hope as she sat in the chair. The police chief sighed heavily unsure of what to say or even if he would convince Dean to pick up the phone and call John.

"Tristan," he started out, "Sometimes things happen in the past that take time for people to heal from. Sometimes two people may say hurtful things to one another and not mean them and both may think the other person is the one who needs to apologize when in actuality both need to make the effort and talk to one another."

Dean knew the last part was pointed to him but kept his mouth shut. He wasn't about to pick a fight with Deacon knowing full well the police chief wouldn't listen to his excuses. So he sat back in his chair and kept his ears open.

"So Grandpa John needs to call?" Tristan asked.

"Well it wouldn't hurt," Deacon looked over at Dean. "And it wouldn't hurt for your daddy to try to call him either."

"No," Dean shook his head.

"Please Daddy?" Tristan hopped off the chair and tugged at his shirt. "Please? I made a picture," she went and grabbed the drawing off the fridge and slapped it in front of Dean. Her tiny fingers pointed out each member of the family.

"That's you, that's Mommy, that's Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess, that's Grandpa Deacon and Grandma Susan," she then pointed at the two figures on the end. "That's Grandpa John and Grandma Mary."

Dean looked down and noticed they all had large wide smiles and held hands. He admitted to himself it was touching his daughter saw them as one family. But the reality of it was he just wouldn't pick up the phone. Deacon watched his future son-in-law's face soften slightly as he gazed on the array of lines and curves. He thought for a moment that Dean would sit up and grab the phone….But the moment was gone as Dean shook his head.

"Kiddo my answer is still no," Tristan huffed and stormed off to her room. Deacon raised an eyebrow at Dean and tapped his fingers on the smooth tabletop.

"Damn it Dean," he muttered. "Why is it you two won't swallow that damn pride of yours and just talk!"

"He's the one who said all those things," Dean argued.

"Yeah and he also quickly called back and took everything back too," Deacon countered.

"Well he never should've said those things in the first place. That was one of the reasons I didn't return sooner."

* * *

_Six years earlier….._

Dean seethed as he heard the angry words of his dad on the voicemail. Just who the Hell was he to talk to him like that?! Anger shadowed any reasoning that lingered and Dean slammed the phone down in disgust. There was no way now he wanted to go back to Davenport. He didn't care if his brother and mom were there. If he had to put up with the temper tantrums of his dad on a regular basis then he wanted no part of it. He looked over at the pile of mail sitting on the stand and picked it up. All of envelopes were from Brooklyn. Dean had returned all of the letters he received from her as the pain of her words would only rip his heart open further. She was and will always be the love of his life. No one could ever take her place in his heart. If that was the case then why didn't he just go back?

It was because he didn't want to face her and those he left behind in anger and pain that night.

"Sorry Brook but I just can't," he whispered sadly before writing on each piece of mail return to sender. Dean wiped the tears from his face before heading outside to once again break her heart even more.

**Next update soon.....**


	7. Coming Home

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Today was the day and Brooklyn couldn't get out of the wheelchair and into the Impala any faster. The nausea was gone thanks to the medicine and she had eaten quite a bit for the last day and a half. The doctor had talked with Susan about dispensing the medicine as she was a registered nurse at the hospital as well.

Dean helped her in as Tristan waited patiently in the front. Deacon had talked to her the day before after she stormed to her room and together they devised a way to make the Winchester men talk.

_Previous day…_

Tristan sat on her bed, pouting and seething at the same time. She couldn't understand why her daddy wouldn't talk to Grandpa John. Uncle Sam did all the time so why was it so hard for her daddy to do so?

"Tristan?" Deacon lightly knocked and stepped in. "Tristan, sweetie, we need to talk."

Tristan kept quiet and didn't look up at her grandfather as he sat down on the bed. Deacon noticed how much she looked like Dean in that position. It was so uncanny.

"Tristan, I know you're upset with your daddy," Tristan kept silent with her arms crossed in defiance.

"Look kiddo I know it hurts seeing them like this but honey they're so stubborn."

"Why?" She finally looked up with teary eyes.

"That's something those two will have to work out but they need a boost. So why don't you and I do that?"

"How?" Tristan uncrossed her arms and turned to Deacon. Her curiosity was piqued and eyes bright as she listened to Deacon's idea. The little red head slowly smiled and nodded her head. Her tiny grin widened into a cheeky smile as thoughts danced in her head.

_Present time…._

Tristan flung her arms around Brooklyn who nestled against her daughter.

"I missed you Mommy," Brooklyn sighed and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I missed you too sweetie," Tristan spotted the bandage on her hand and arm.

"What happened?"

"Those are places I had the IV fluid and medicine injected," Brooklyn pointed at each spot. "It helped me get better."

Dean slid in the driver's side and looked over at his girls. He didn't realize how much he loved them until that very moment.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked as his baby roared to life. Brooklyn nodded in silence while Tristan kept quiet. Her hand covered a part of Brooklyn's stomach in a protective manner. She couldn't wait for her brother or sister to arrive. There was so much she wanted to show him or her.

Jess and Sam put the finishing touches on the living room while Susan and Deacon tended to the dinner.

"Smells good in there!" Sam hollered as he pinned the end of the banner. Jess playfully rolled her eyes at him. He was a sucker when it came to Susan's home cooked meals and almost always never missed an opportunity. His favorite was macaroni casserole with tossed salad and homemade garlic bread.

"Thanks Sam," Susan leaned against the frame and wiped her hands clean. "Just for that I'll throw in some apple pie," she winked at the younger couple before turning back around. Deacon was busy pulling the pie out and setting on the rack to cool. Brooklyn loved her mom's pie growing up and it was appropriate to make it now.

"Sam, have you talked to Dean about calling your dad?" Jess hopped off the chair.

"No," Sam shook his head as he put it back against the desk. "Whenever I bring it up he gets all testy and moody about it. I'm waiting for another head to pop out a la Aliens style and bite mine off."

"Tristan really wants him here for the wedding," Jessica tended to the vases. Sam had ordered a few bouquets to brighten up the house. They were a blend of irises, snapdragons, tulips, germinis, larkspurs, asters, hyacinths, Israeli ruscus, and salal. The name was Monet's Garden on the tag but the label didn't matter. It was the thought that counted. Jessica noticed the rich beauty and spectrum of the blossoms knowing they would cheer Brooklyn up while Tristan would just die.

"Hello?" Jo called out with Jimmy on her heels. The little guy darted from room to room but didn't see Tristan.

"They're not home yet kiddo," Sam saw the slight pout turn right side up into a smile.

"Okay!" Jimmy headed in the kitchen to get in Deacon and Susan's hair. Jo spotted the twin vases and bouquets.

"Sam these are perfect! Brook loves irises and snapdragon."

Sam had a goofy grin on his face and a tinge of red on his cheeks. Jessica and Jo giggled at his small display of chagrin which turned it into two large splotches on his face.

Deacon watched as Sam looked shyly away and turn around as his face was now a deep red. Leave it to the girls to find a way and embarrass poor Sam. He remained hidden in his vantage point from the kitchen and continued to watch Sam stumble and sputter. Those two always did have an effect on the boy even now as adults. After a minute Deacon shook his head and broke away from the fluffy scene to see how Jimmy was doing. The little guy had followed him around until Deacon assigned him the important task of setting the table. Jimmy had been methodic and precise in placing every plate, spoon, fork, and napkin. He wanted it to be perfect for Tristan and her parents as he knew Tristan had been down about her mom having to be in the hospital for so long.

"Mr. Deacon?" Jimmy tugged on his shirt. "I'm done."

Deacon turned around and looked over the meticulous place settings.

"Mm hmm," he said in his official tone while checking over everything. Jimmy giggled as he watched Deacon look over every item on the table before standing to face the boy.

"Well young man I must say you have mastered the task I gave you," the grin broke on his lips which made Jimmy stand up straight and puff his tiny chest out. Jo came in and noticed the pride beaming on her son's face.

"Momma I did it! Mr. Deacon said I did it!" Jo picked her little guy up and kissed his cheek.

"He did huh? Well I think you are quite the helper," she tickled his stomach making him squeal and twist in her arms. She kept it up as the laughter of her son was the one sound that could wash away her sorrows and pain. Even when she was happy Jimmy's laughter made the day brighter than it was.

Dean turned down their street and spotted the familiar vehicles parked around their house. He was glad to be taking Brooklyn home as he had missed having her in his arms when he slept. Tristan had been experiencing sleep deprivation and found her way to his and Brooklyn's room a few nights in a row.

_Daddy I can't sleep…..Can Hawkeye and I sleep in here?_

_He had smiled through tired eyes and patted the edge of the bed. Tristan had fallen asleep seconds after hitting Brooklyn's pillow. Dean had stayed awake and watched as the little red head had found peace. Hawkeye had slipped from her arm and Dean would secure the silly bird back in her grip. _

Brooklyn looked up at Dean who smiled tenderly at her. His jade depths reflected brightly with the endless love his heart held for her.

"Welcome home," Brooklyn smiled lazily and leaned across the seat. Dean met her halfway in a light but tender kiss.

"It's good to be home," she breathed out. Tristan had fallen asleep against her though the small hand was splayed out over her stomach.

"Tristan," Brooklyn shook her daughter lightly. Tristan rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"Are we home? I'm hungry," were the first words from her mouth. Dean laughed as she was definitely his daughter.

"Yep we sure are kiddo," Brooklyn waited for Dean to pluck her from her lap before she slid out from the Impala.

"Oh no Brook," Deacon was by the door. "You're gonna take it easy."

"Dad," Brooklyn protested. "I'm not an invalid. I mean was in the hospital for severe morning sickness."

"Well that medicine sapped your energy and strength," Dean nodded at the chief before sliding out with Tristan wrapped around his neck. Brooklyn sighed and let her dad help her out.

Everyone gathered around the entranceway as the tight knit family made their way up the lawn and towards the front pouch. Tristan was riding piggyback now and kept yelling at Dean to go faster.

"Faster!"

"No kiddo," Dean huffed. "If I do then Daddy falls down and you go with me."

"Awww," she pouted.

"Tristan," Brooklyn shot a warning look in her daughter's direction. Deacon grabbed the door and let them enter. Caleb would be by in a bit with the gift everyone had chipped in for.

**Okay next update soon!!!!**


	8. All Together

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Dean covered Brooklyn's eyes while Tristan guided her mom up the steps. They didn't want her to see what everyone did to the inside of the house. She had been through enough pain and the pleasant gift within would brighten her otherwise damp spirits.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Brooklyn tried peeking through the cracks of Dean's fingers but he held them tight.

"Not yet baby," he whispered and Brooklyn sighed. Tristan gripped both of Brooklyn's hands and pulled her arms so hard she thought they would pop out of socket.

"Come on Mommy," Tristan was anxious to eat. The smell of food wafting through the screen door made her stomach growl and grumble. Dean shook his head and laughed a little at her urgency. Tristan's determination rivaled only his when he wanted something and wanted it now.

"Tristan be careful," Dean gently warned her. Tristan nodded and slackened her grip on Brooklyn's hands.

"I'm okay Dean," Brooklyn smiled. "Tristan's not hurting me by tugging my hands."

"See! I am being careful!" Tristan beseeched Dean. Such the insistent little one she was. Tristan turned and opened the door and held it until Dean led Brooklyn inside. Everyone kept quiet until they were inside and Dean pulled back his hands.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone shouted in tandem. Brooklyn was stunned at the effort and work put into the living room and the dinner sitting on the table. Susan rushed up to her daughter and took her in her arms.

"Welcome home sweetie," she kissed Brooklyn's cheek. Brooklyn was at a loss for words and could only smile and nod at her mom. Deacon was next and he carefully embraced his baby girl. He had been worried about her until the day she was released and sent home. The chief feared for her and the grandchild she carried but Susan had calmed his fears. Still, reservations hung in the back of his mind.

Jess and Sam welcomed their friend home then it was Jo and little Jimmy's turns. Jimmy went straight for Tristan as he was eager to see his best friend. The little guy enveloped her and squeezed her tight.

"I miss you Tristan!" He declared in a high voice. Brooklyn and Jo watched the two exchange hugs before running off hand in hand towards the kitchen. Jo looked back at Brooklyn and hugged her once again.

"We missed you Brook."

"I know….It's good to be home," Brooklyn agreed.

"Come on," Jo pulled back and took her hand. "Your mom made macaroni casserole just for this occasion."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at her mom who just smiled warmly. She was hungry thanks to the meds keeping the nausea and vomiting at bay. The doctor had prescribed an oral medication once she could eat and drink without the help of the IV treatment. Dean had sworn up and down that Brooklyn would take her meds like clockwork even if he had to sit down and make sure she took them.

"Come on Mommy!" Tristan bounced up and down in her chair while Jimmy eyed the bread in the basket. Brooklyn headed towards the kitchen with Dean in tow. The others followed suit and took their seats around the table.

"Hello?" Caleb called out from the living room. He dragged a large box behind him which was wrapped in paper with a large bow adorning it.

"Uncle Caleb!" Tristan darted from her seat and raced to the living room. Caleb spun around with seconds to spare before he was met with the power of an overjoyed six year old. He easily caught her in his waiting arms and swung her in the air.

"Hey kiddo," Caleb kissed her cheek then set her down.

"Come on," she tugged on his hand. Caleb gave in and let his niece drag him to the kitchen.

* * *

Brooklyn was seated on the sofa with Dean and Tristan on either side as several other gifts appeared on the coffee table.

"You know you guys didn't have to do this," Brooklyn protested. Jess shook her head.

"Nope, we wanted to," she handed the first one over. Tristan pawed at the tissue paper but Dean waved a finger at his daughter.

"No," he said. Tristan huffed and stuck her lip out but Dean didn't give in. Brooklyn looked over at Dean then passed the bag over letting her have at it. The little jade jewels turned bright in an instant as the bag landed on her lap. With the hunger of a lion, she ripped the paper out and flung it aside.

"Here Mommy," she handed it back to Brooklyn then over at Dean with a tiny smirk.

Brooklyn peered in the bag and pulled out several new bottles and liners. She examined the items and set them down on the table.

"Who got these?" Jess and Sam sheepishly raised their hands.

"But that's not all," Sam admitted and pushed a small box towards them. Dean handed it over to Tristan who only more than happy to shred the paper away and hand it back to her dad. Dean's eyes widened as they rested upon a new baby monitor.

"We know the other one got broken so we got you a new one," Jessica added. Dean stood up and hugged his brother and Jessica. He was thankful for such a loving brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

"Thanks guys," he said with choked emotions.

Tristan waited with the patience of a sage as Dean thanked her uncle and Jessica. She knew what was in the big box and decided that her mom and dad would unwrap that one. She just wanted to help with the smaller gifts. Taking cue from Brooklyn, Dean handed the smaller gifts to Tristan letting her shred the thin paper apart before handing it back. She was thrilled to see her mom and dad so happy together. Tristan had dreamt of the day her mom and dad would be united once again and her tiny family would be whole.

The table was covered with bottles, bedding, toys and the baby monitor when they reached the last gift. Caleb pushed it over then sat back down in the chair. Tristan just watched as they ripped the pastel swirled paper at the corners then pulled it back and away from the cardboard box. As the final strip fluttered to the floor, the couple sat speechless at what sat before them. Dean's jaw dropped open then his eyes lifted upward to the grinning group.

"You guys…." He started to say but Deacon shot a hand up.

"Don't say anything Dean," the chief shook his head. "We pooled our money together."

Dean looked over the oversized label seeing inside was a brand new jogging stroller. The corners of Brooklyn's mouth tugged upward as she ran her fingers over the photo.

"Dad, you really didn't have to do this. I mean Dean I could've…"

"No sweetie," Susan stood up and crossed the room. "We didn't have to but we wanted to. We love you both and Tristan helped too."

Tristan crossed her arms and puffed her chest up as she felt proud of herself. She had collected cans with Deacon and Sam then cashed them in until she had enough money. Dean smiled down at his little girl and ruffled her hair.

"Daddy," Tristan slapped her fingers over his and scrunched her face.

"Well I think some pie is in order," Susan announced. Sam had waited for her to say it and was already on his feet and moving in that direction before she could finish her words.

"That's my Sammy," Dean gave the thumbs up.

* * *

Deacon had taken Tristan for the night as they were planning on placing an important call leaving Dean and Brooklyn alone for the night.

Brooklyn braced her hands on the edge of the sofa and closed her eyes. Dean gently kissed her back sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. He gazed upon her naked body as he positioned his body behind hers. Her heart raced upon the gentle grip of his hands against her hips holding her still.

"Relax," Dean whispered softly in her ear and carefully penetrated her body. Brooklyn tensed as his cock sunk deeper inside until Dean was balls deep within her. He stood there locked together with his love as the tight channel wrapped around him further cementing their connection. She forced herself to breathe out as her lover rolled his hips against her. It had been a few weeks since they last made love and tonight it was all the more special. Dean slipped a hand around her waist and let it pause over her stomach. A tiny bump was beginning to form as their son or daughter continued to grow inside.

The thought of their child made his heart swell as they teetered closer to climax. Two bodies rocked and ground as one while grunts and groans filled the empty air. Dean's hands roamed over her sweaty body, groping and caressing every sweet inch of skin. His hands reached up towards her breasts, fondling the two perfect mounds. God she was perfect all over, even with the tiny amounts of weight clinging to her hips and thighs. Brooklyn was his in every meaning of the word.

Dean leaned back as Brooklyn stood up wanting to feel his body pressed tighter behind hers. He was only too happy to oblige his love as she reached behind and carded her fingers through his short spiked tresses. The sensation of her fingers running along his scalp pushed waves of ecstasy through his being. Brooklyn's moans and cries drove him closer and closer until the coiling deep within his being broke through. Dean's strangled moan echoed through the house as he spilled into her waiting body. The thick hot semen ran over the sensitive mound within her making Brooklyn cry out. She jerked forward with Dean keeping her back as his arm remained wound tightly around her.

"Brook….Damn…Oh god so good baby….." Brooklyn sighed and tilted her head back until rested on his shoulder as Dean rode out the last of his orgasm. They fit perfectly together as if it was always meant to be. Dean peppered light kisses on her jaw and neck as they basked in the afterglow. He then circled around and dropped to his knees. Brooklyn watched him place light sweet kisses over and around her stomach.

"Hello baby," he told the tiny life inside. "It's me, your daddy."

Brooklyn continued to watch Dean shower affection over the bump for several minutes more before rising and leading her by the hand towards the bathroom.

**I am soooo sorry bout the late update!!!!!!!**


	9. Damn Pride!

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"When's my brother or sister coming?" Tristan piped up at breakfast a few days later. Dean decided to take the lead on this one and took a quick swig of coffee before answering. He looked over at the wide emerald pools as they brimmed with hope.

"Well kiddo Mom's almost three months along so in about another six months you'll be a big sister."

The little red head pouted a little and slumped in her seat. She hoped it would be sooner than that. Dean caught the dejected look in her eyes and felt as if he was looking at himself when he was that age. He leaned over and ruffled the red locks which immediately snapped Tristan out of her little funk.

"Daddy!" She slapped his hand away and playfully scrunched her face at him.

"Tristan, the baby needs time to grow before he or she comes out," Brooklyn gently explained. "Remember when you asked me where babies came from? Well this is what I like to call the waiting game though it isn't much fun for me for the first few months."

"Which is why you're gonna take it easy until the day the baby's born," Dean stated with no room in which for her to argue. "And don't worry about money as Bobby gave me a raise."

"Dean when was this?" Brooklyn was slightly shocked as this was news to her.

"When you were in the hospital," he shrugged. "With you being so sick that was the last thing on my mind. I wanted you to get better."

"And I am better…." Brooklyn sighed. "I have meds to help with the nausea and vomiting and I'm watching what I eat and drink. Plus Jo and Jess offered to go out on walks with me so I can stay active."

Dean nodded and smiled before returning to breakfast. He knew Jessica and Jo would keep a sharp eye on her when he was at work. A lot had been missed and Dean wanted to be sure he was here now for her and Tristan.

"Tristan you need to finish getting ready for school little lady," Brooklyn caught the time on the clock and ushered her daughter in the bathroom. Dean hurried as well since he promised Bobby he would come in an hour early to help on a difficult job. Bobby had bent over backwards for him ever since he returned and Dean was determined to show his gratitude at every opportunity.

* * *

Mary Winchester was finishing up the dishes when John rolled in the kitchen. She looked over towards the doorway and smiled warmly at her husband.

"Bout time you got up," she slung the towel over her shoulder and greeted him with a quick kiss.

"Rough night," John grumbled.

"Oh? And how was it rough for you?" Mary leaned against the frame with arms settled across her chest with a look of amusement across her face.

"Got an unexpected phone call," John turned to pour coffee in the waiting mug.

"Really?" Mary tilted her head intrigued by this little tidbit.

"Really," John parroted her and took a drink. "Tristan and Deacon called me a few nights ago when I was at work."

"And you didn't tell me?" Amusement and curiosity morphed into irritation.

"They asked something of me and I don't know if I can do it," John said sadly.

"Well spit it out John," Mary wondered what was so hard for him to do.

"They want me to go to Davenport and talk with Dean about what happened all those years ago."

"And this is hard because….."

"Mare you don't get it," John huffed. "He walked out on her and never once picked up the phone."

"Oh geez not this again," Mary threw up her hands in frustration. "John you need to talk to him- Dean's your son and the father to your granddaughter and future grandchild. Tristan misses you and wonders why you don't come out. Would you like for me to tell her why?"

"No," John shook his head.

"Well then we'll pack our bags and hop on the first flight out," Mary went for the phone but John wrapped a hand gently around hers.

"I can't," he said slowly. "I don't think I can face him."

"You can't or won't?" Mary asked pointedly. "Look I know he could just as easily pick up that phone and call but damn it John he won't! He's so much like you- Winchester pride! I can't stand seeing you two keep silent any longer."

John's eyes followed Mary as she marched straight towards their bedroom. Seconds later the sounds of the suitcase being dragged from the closet and hoisted on the bed could soon be heard echoing through the tiny house as Mary gathered what she would need. John sighed ran a hand over his face before heading for their room. He knew what she was planning and it wasn't going to work.

"Mary what are you doing?" Mary kept tight lipped as she went in the bathroom gathering her toiletries.

"What does it look like I'm doing John?" She shot a look towards her husband. "I'm going to see Dean."

"What? Why?"

"To try and convince my son to talk to his father that's what," she flung the top down and zipped it up. Mary dragged the modest sized bag off the bed they shared and brushed by John and headed for the living room. If her husband wanted to be jackass about the thing fine! But she wouldn't give up on Dean- even if he was as stubborn as his father.

"You know he and Brook are getting married right?" Mary hollered.

"Sam told me," John answered. "Look Mary you need to sit down and take minute alright? You're going into this without thinking."

"Oh I'm thinking pretty clearly John Winchester," she was getting annoyed with her husband's attitude. "I'm thinking you don't wanna swallow that damned pride you have and just try to talk to Dean. You both think you're in the right but in reality you're both just too damn stupid and thick headed!"

"Now wait just a minute," John put his hands up in a defensive manner. "He could've called me after I called him back but instead he remained out of reach for six years! Brook raised Tristan on her own without Dean calling or responding to her letters. If anyone should be apologizing it's him."

"Well communication is a two way street John," Mary snapped back. "I reached out to him and he listened. You could've just as easily kept trying."

* * *

Deacon hoped John would come out. He knew the man was a bit on the hard side but he wasn't a cold man- not by any means. With Brooklyn pregnant and the upcoming wedding, the chief hoped the patriarch would come out at least for Tristan and the baby's sakes.

The police chief rubbed his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a break from reviewing the latest incident – Local thug Anseem Weems and his little posse spray painted several cars belonging to the opposing football team's players.

"That boy's gotta long stint behind bars in his future," Deacon grumbled as he leaned back and practiced his breathing. It had helped lower his stress levels and blood pressure which had shot through the roof ever since Brooklyn had been hospitalized.

"Dad," Caleb stood in the doorway. Deacon looked up and smiled as his son entered. He was still wearing his work clothes and carried several carry out boxes.

"I thought you could use some lunch," the aromas of cheese sauce and meat quickly filled the office.

"Is it already that time?" Caleb nodded at his dad with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah it is," Deacon sighed and reached for the largest container. The lasagna and garlic bread was a sight for sore eyes and empty stomach.

"So is he gonna come out?"

Deacon looked up from the first bite and shrugged his shoulders. "Tristan and I called but if he actually shows up remains to be seen Caleb."

"Well I hope he does…..I mean we've all forgiven Dean for the past."

"I know Son," Deacon nodded his head. "He redeemed himself in the eyes of this family after what happened with Reston."

"I really wish John would come," Caleb sighed. Deacon didn't answer and instead continued to savor the steamy blend of pasta, meat, sauces, and cheese. Even if John didn't come out they wouldn't be angry with him but rather disappointed.

Out of nowhere Deacon's cell rang and Caleb dove for it. "Dad you eat," he barked and saw it was Mary calling.

"Mary!" Caleb boomed over the phone.

_"Cable sweetie it's good to hear your voice!"_

"Well it's good to hear you too!"

_"Listen I'm heading out to Davenport today. I heard about the call Deacon and Tristan made and since John isn't willing to do it I'm coming out to knock some sense into that damn son of mine!"_

Caleb chuckled at her steel determination. If it was one thing he could always rely on it was Mary's iron will and devotion to family.

"Well I'll tell Dad and we won't tell Dean you're coming out as he'll just try to avoid it."

_"Thanks Caleb! I'll be in to Des Moines at about 7 tonight and then I already have a car lined up and I will meet you out at Brook's house."_

"Oh we'll make sure he won't go anywhere," Deacon almost choked on his food as he knew what was going to occur later in the night.

**Next update soon!!!!!**


End file.
